Zyudenryu Gabutyra
: the Tyrannosaurus rex-themed Zyudenryu who became Kyoryu Red's partner. Character History King A Zyudenryu, Gabutyra was a Tyrannosaurus that agreed to be modified to battle the Deboss Army in ancient times. In modern times, he was awoken by Torin once more when the Deboss Army returned on Gabutyra's island, where Daigo Kiryu had just battled several Zorima. After the Zorima were dealt with, Gabutyra expressed interest in Daigo. One long month later, Daigo finally defeats Gabutyra by blasting him from within his jaws, but Gabutyra strangely didn't offer him his partnership, getting a concerned Torin to take Gabutyra's drained Zyudenchi to recharge it. Later on, however, Gabutyra went after Debo Hyogakki in Japan, who was the one that destroyed the dinosaurs by causing an ice age, but without a Zyudenchi, he was overwhelmed by the Giant Zorima, and was frozen by Hyogakki. Daigo soon arrived and once again bravely fighting off Zorima and came to help, putting himself at personal risk, and was nearly frozen by Hyogakki had not Gabutyra took the shot for him Daigo said that he knew the reason why Gabutyra didn't make him a Kyoryuger in the beginning: because Gabutyra was a survivor of the Deboss Army's first attack, and didn't want Daigo to get hurt because of them. However, the human reminded the Zyudenryu that he is the man that had bested him, so he pledged that the both of them destroy Hyogakki, reinvigorating Gabutyra, and allowed Daigo to become a Kyoryuger, and later avenged the dinosaurs by killing Debo Hyogakki. Kyoryuzin When Daigo gained new comrades in Kyoryu Pink and Kyoryu Blue, Gabutyra manifested for the first time the ability to bring his fellow Zyudenryu together into a formation known as Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin. . Gabutyra De Carnival is Gabutyra's miniaturized , accessed by giving Gabutyra the Carnival Zyudenchi. In this form, Gabutyra acts as the device Kyoryu Red uses to access Carnival form. Daigo affectionately calls him while in this form thanks to Amy coming up with the name. When turning the De Carnival into Gun Mode, the living weapon will announce . Kyoryu Red then clicks the jaw of the De Carnival close to make it announce , making Kyoryu Red dance. With the familiar command of "Fire!", Minityra is launched into the air in Live Mode and triggers Kyoryu Red's transformation into Carnival Form. After transforming into Carnival, Kyoryu Red can allow Minityra to attack by letting it transform itself into his Live Form and letting the shrunken Zyudenryu sink his teeth into the target. When the Carnival Battery is removed from the De Carnival, it announces , allowing Gabutyra to reassume his Zyudenryu size. Biting Changes For Kyoryu Red Carnival to use a Biting Change, he needs to tap the silver button on the left side of the De Carnival, making it announce , then insert two Zyudenchi that make up any of Kyoryuzin's many Biting Combinations, and follows it with inserting a Gabutyra Zyudenchi, finalizing the Biting Change. For the following Changes, the De Carnival announces: *Samba Carnival: Gochigochiricho! Doridoriricho! Gabugaburicho! *Western Carnival: Ganganricho! Zakuzakuricho! Gabugaburicho! *Macho Carnival: Dogodogoricho! Doridoriricho! Gabugaburicho! *Kung-Fu Carnival: Dogodogoricho! Bunbunricho! Gabugaburicho! *Samba Carnival Special: Gochigochiricho! Basubasuricho! Gabugaburicho! Once that is done, Kyoryu Red does a little dance fitting for that Biting Change, then yells "Fire!", making the De Carnival annnounce "Vamola Carnival" and fires Brave energy manifestations of the Zyudenryu heads of the first two Zyudenchi he previously inserted fly to his arms to bite down on Kyoryu Red's arms. It also makes the De Carnival announce a shout similar to the shouts that are played during the complete combinations of Kyoryuzin, with their musical cues as well. *Samba Carnival: *Western Carnival: *Macho Carnival: *Kung-Fu Carnival: *Samba Carnival Special: By clicking the jaws of the De Carnival shut while still in a Biting Change, it will make the De Carnival announce "(Current Biting Change) CARNIVAL", allowing Kyoryu Red to fire an enhanced version of the . * * * * * Kyoryu-redcarnival.png|Kyoryu Red Carnival Krcsamba.png|Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival Krcwestern.png|Kyoryu Red Western Carnival Krcmacho.png|Kyoryu Red Macho Carnival Krckungfu.png|Kyoryu Red Kung-Fu Carnival Kyoryu_Red_Carnival_Samba_Special.png|Kyoryu Red Samba Carnival Special Krctv.png|Kyoryu Red TV-Maga Carnival Victory & Maximum Later on, Yayoi had created two new batteries to work for Daigo in Carnival form: the and the . The Victory Zyudenchi allows the core Kyoryugers to channel their Brave into one vessel, while the Maximum Zyudenchi allows the other Kyoryugers to channel their Brave into one vessel when connected to the Victory Zyudenchi for one simultaneous Brave In activation. *By clicking the jaws of the De Carnival shut after inserting the Victory Zyudenchi into it, the De Carnival will announce , allowing the Kyoryugers to fire the attack, where after the De Carnival announces , Brave constructs of the first 5 Zyudenryu's heads slam into the target one after another, after forming a V-formation. ** By clicking the jaws of the De Carnival shut after inserting the Victory Zyudenchi, followed by the Maximum Zyudenchi, the De Carnival will announce , allowing the Kyoryugers to fire a attack, making the De Carnival exclaim . It is essentially a stronger version of the Zyuden Victory Finish, with the number in the title depending on how many Kyoryugers from #6-10 donated their Brave to activate the Maximum Zyudenchi. *** *** *** *** *** *** When Daigo uses the Victory Zyudenchi in a Gaburivolver and the Maximum Zyudenchi in Minityra by himself, he is able to execute the which unleashes a super-charged attack consisting of Brave manifestations of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. Zyuden Victory Finish.jpg|Zyuden Victory Finish 7 Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish.jpg|Seven Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish (w/ Kyoryu Violet) 7 Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish (Kyoryu Silver).jpg|Seven Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish (w/ Kyoryu Silver) 8 Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish.jpg|Eight Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish (w/ Kyoryu Cyan & Kyoryu Gray) Maximum Victory 10.jpg|Ten Zyuden Victory Maximum Finish SuperTenZyudenBraveFinalFinish.png|Super Ten Zyuden Brave Final Finish Photo_(3).png|Twelve Zyuden Brave Finish Toy version In the toy version of the De Carnival, it has the ability to use the sounds of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi, as well as having sound effects for the Guardians' Zyudenchi. Overview Gabutyra forms the base of Kyoryuzin, including the head, torso/shoulders, and the lower body, thus Gabutyra is the only Zyudenryu to be in all of Kyoryuzin's combinations. This Zyudenryu normally resides in the volcano of a jungle island in the southern seas until summoned. When assuming Battle Mode, the crest feathers on the back of Gabutyra's head are raised. In theory, Gabutyra would be able to change into its Kyoryuzin shape without other Zyudenryu attaching to it, becoming essentially an armless Kyoryuzin. However, unlike AbarenOhJi, which lacks only Blastasaur Pteranodon, the armless Kyoryuzin would have little to no combat capabilities compared to Gabutyra; thus forming it would be entirely pointless. Other Forms/Derivatives Dead Gabutyra This black version of Gabutyra appears in Kyoruger vs. Go-Busters when Gabutyra powers out of Carnival to protect the Kyoryugers from being beaten by Giant Neo-Grifforzer. A Deboth version of the Gabutyra Zyudenchi can be seen in the place of the regular one while in this form. Past Gabutyra What Gabutyra originally looked like before he became a Zyudenryu. Shown to have time travelled through time using Dino Hope and helped the Kyoryugers realize the "True Brave" before they can kill their respective partners. Appeared in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters. White Minityra 100 years in the future, Gabutyra (as Minityra) stalked Dai-kun before he found his true color as a Kyoryuger. Thus, whenever Dai-kun saw him, he was white. When he manifested his bravery, Minityra glowed into his red form. Its blast allowed Dai-kun to use anchor within the time tunnel and travel back in time to meet the 2014 Kyoryugers. When he returned to 2114, he used his power to transform Dai into KyoryuRed Carnival to defeat Remorseful Knight Arslevan alongside his team. With the SP Zyudenchi he was able to summon the team from 2014 to aid in defeating Arslevan. Kyoryuger Ressha The , also known as the , is a movie-exclusive mode seen in Kamen Rider Taisen ft. Super Sentai, a new form for Zyudenryu Gabutyra. It is used with ToQ-Oh to combine into ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin, arming the combination with the Goren Zyudenken. It appeared alongside the Den-O Ressha. It is the manifestation of the Kyoryugers' power in the form of the current Sentai team, Ressha Sentai ToQger. Gabutyra Ressha Cockpit.png|Kyoryuger Ressha Cockpit Zyudenchi * : 6 red Zyudenchi (originally 4) holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Red. By using two copies of this battery in his Gaburivolver, Kyoryu Red can enter Armed Mode, giving him access to his Gabutyra Fang weapon. Kyoryu Red Carnival can use this Zyudenchi with two other Zyudenchi to access four different Biting Change combinations. A Deboth version of the Gabutyra Zyudenchi was exclusive to the toyline, released with the Bandai Premium DX Kyoryuzin Dark Version, until it was seen in Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters when Gabutyra had died. ** : A red Zyudenchi that "evolved" from a Gabutyra Zyudenchi when it had added bravery. It grants Kyoryu Red two Gabutyra Fangs, dubbed as "Double Armed On". * : A red and white Zyudenchi created to fulfill Gabutyra's desire to lend Daigo his power to fight against the Deboss in a way besides Kyoryuzin. When it was inserted into the Gaburivolver, it announced "Overcharge!" and caused a disastrous energy feedback, making Kyoryu Red's mind to become overrun with the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus, turning him into a Gabutyra Human as an unfortunate side-effect. When used on Gabutyra, it allows him to shrink down into the Gabutyra DeCarnival and lets Kyoryu Red transform into Kyoryu Red Carnival. *V. - A transparent silver Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 1-5. Used by Kyoryu Red Carnival. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the first five of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. *X. - A transparent gold Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 6-10. Used by Kyoryu Red Carnival but was given to Utsusemimaru in episode 33. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival alongside the Victory Zyudenchi, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. Zyudenchi 1.jpg|Gabutyra Zyudenchi Zyudenchi Carnival.jpg|Carnival Zyudenchi Zyudenchi Double Gabutyra.jpg|Double Zyudenchi 7d13d719-s.jpg|Deboth Zyudenchi Zyudenchi V.jpg|Victory Zyudenchi Zyudenchi X.jpg|Maximum Zyudenchi Behind the scenes Portrayal Zyudenryu Gabutyra is portrayed by suit actor . Etymology All of the Zyudenryu/Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name, with Gabutyra's name being a portmanteau of Gabu ("Bite" in Japanese) and Tyrannosaurus. The use of Tyra to refer to the Tyrannosaurus ''is akin to that of and is also used for Gabutyra's "Minityra" form, with Gabu traded for ''Mini referring to its shrinking. Notes *Kyoryuger Ressha is the second train mech to have a T-rex motif * Gabutyra is both the second character and the first mecha to accompany its team in their "early-bird cameo", after Cheeda Nick who appeared as a bike in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie. Gabutyra appears behind Kyoryu Red as he introduces himself in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. *Gabutyra possesses rudimentary feathers on its neck. It is currently disputed if dinosaurs actually had these feathers and what exactly they were used for but according to most scientists, dinosaurs like the Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor had them. *Gabutyra has the most mecha forms in the whole Super Sentai history with 5 forms, not counting his form in the past while he was a dinosaur. Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Mecha Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Changers Category:Sentient Mecha